


All Is Not As It Seems

by Hanie_Pan



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom, Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanie_Pan/pseuds/Hanie_Pan
Summary: This is based on the BBC Robin Hood series. The black knights are coming to Nottingham and start on their plot to kill the king but under the thick black cloche of one of the knights is waiting a little surprise for the Sheriff and his right hand man Guy of Gisborne but the big question is, is this going to be a problem or a god send





	1. Chapter 1

Today was like any other day in the county of Nottingham. The sun beamed down from the sky and the birds sang in the trees, but all was not as it seemed. King Richard was gone, fighting in the Holy Land and no one knew when or if he would return. At this moment in time the dastardly Sheriff Vasey, who was not the right man to be running a county, ruled Nottingham. He was a man of greed, and in desperate want of power and revenge, so much so that it had turned him into a bitterly sour man.

There was one man who had every intention of ruining all of the Sheriffs’ evil plots against the King, and that man went by the name of Robin Hood, formally known as Robin of Locksley. He had returned from fighting along side the King in the Holy Land, along with his aide, Much, and no longer with a taste for blood and violence. Unfortunately, the England he fought so hard for had changed under the rule of Prince John and the Sheriff of Nottingham. Robin also found that Sir Guy of Gisborne had poorly managed his home, the village and lands of Locksley. Women had become slaves, children were starving and men were being hung for committing crimes worth no more than a spell in the stocks; stealing flour for their wives and children, who were so hungry, but for whom they could not afford to put food on the table because the Sheriff had raised the taxes once again. Robin had stood up for what he believed was right and had been stripped of his title and his lands as a result, becoming an outlaw from that day on. He became the saviour for the people of Nottingham for it was he and his men who tried to undo the Sheriff’s wrongs and bring their King home safely. 

“GISBORNE!” screamed the Sheriff from behind a huge table, banging his fists upon it.

“Yes, my Lord,” answered a dark and mysterious man, wearing nothing but black leather from head to toe as he emerged from the shadows. 

“The Black Knights are coming, is everything ready?” demanded the Sheriff.

“Of course, my Lord,” replied Gisborne, in a low stern voice. 

Sir Guy of Gisborne, who was simply referred to as ‘Gisborne’ by the Sheriff of Nottingham, was the sheriff’s right hand man. He was Master at Arms and seemed to do all the Sheriffs dirty work; he was not a man to be crossed. This morning the Sheriff and Guy were in the one of many private chambers of Nottingham Castle going over that day’s events.

“Essex, Derbyshire and Middlesex are coming,” Guy informed the Sheriff.

“Yes I know I received their letters earlier,” snarled the Sheriff, “but what about Hertfordshire? I want Hertfordshire!” he exclaimed.

“There has been no reply,” started Guy, 

“No reply? NO REPLY? Does he not know who I am?” demanded the Sheriff.

“Of course,” Guy soothed.

“Then he is a fool. Wait until Prince John hears of this.” the Sheriff spat contemptuously.

“What do you want me to do?” asked Guy.

“Find him and bring him to me. I want his army, I want his ships and gold and I want them NOW!!!” screamed the Sheriff, leaping out of his chair and thumping his fists on the table once again. Guy turned and to the doors, where they were quickly opened by the guards standing on ceremony 

“Saddle my horse,” he ordered one of the guards. Neither of them moved until Guy, who was already several steps away from them realised this, he turned and yelled “Now!!!” The echo that ricocheted off the walls of the castle had the guards practically jumping out of their skins in fright before running off down the corridor towards the stables in their heavy armour.

“Sir Guy, what is all this noise about?” called out a woman’s voice. Stood in the middle of the corridor was a young beautiful woman. With her hair as brown as chocolate and her skin as smooth as silk, she was pure perfection. But at the moment, she looked slightly startled by the amount of noise she had heard. 

“Marian, it is nothing that concerns you,” Guy informed her.

“Guy, please,” she sighed, grabbing hold of his arm as he tried to hurry past her. He stopped and slowly looked at her hand on his arm as though in shock that she had touched him. Marian slowly let go as she started to feel unsettled by the expression on his face. 

“One of the Black Knights has not replied to his invitation to the castle,” he reluctantly replied. “I have been ordered to bring him here.”

“Who is he?” asked Marian.

“Hertfordshire.” Guy replied.

“Does this Hertfordshire not have a first name?” she continued.

“Of course he does, but I do not know of it.” he responded.

“Oh. How long will you be?” Marian queried.

“You have many questions today Marian. I did not know my whereabouts filled your thoughts.” Guy smiled and turned a little closer to her. Marian did not reply to this as she was not in the mood to humour him and just wanted to get away. 

“I must let you go now I suppose. I have taken up too much of your time already if you are going on a man hunt.” She smiled, turned away and walked back into the direction of her bedchamber; she had an important letter to write.

“I shall not be long,” Guy called out after her, as he watched her quickly walk away from him. Once she was out of sight he let out a sigh and then continued on his way out of the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Marian entered her bedchamber and, quickly sat at little writing table at the bottom of her bed, picked up a quill and began to write;

Robin   
I have some news and I am not quite sure what to make of it. I know that you are fully aware that the Black Knights are coming to the castle later this evening, but I have found out that there is one that seems more important than the rest. He has not replied to his invitation and seems to have no intention of coming, which has angered the Sheriff a great deal, but the startling thing is that no one seems to know this mans name; he is just referred to as Hertfordshire, and Guy has been sent to fetch him. I fear for the villager’s safety. I can not go too far from the castle so there is very little I can do. I hope that this will make more sense to you than it does me.  
All my love,   
Marian. 

Putting down the quill she aired the paper a little, allowing the ink to dry before folding it and putting it into the pocket of her gown. Today was market day and every week she was allowed to leave the castle, with several guards of course, to go and have a look at the silks and ribbons that were on sale. Marian wasn’t all that interested in the silks but it was her one and only chance to pass messages to Robin, which was always one of her highest priorities. 

The market place in the town of Nottingham was packed with people selling anything and everything they could. Marian walked round looking for Robin with her guards not too far behind her, which annoyed her a great deal; she knew that she would come to no harm but Guy always insisted that she had at least two guards with her at all times when she left the castle. While she was looking for a glimpse of Robin she was always very careful; she did not want Robin to be seen and she did not want the guards to realize that she was looking for someone, for that would truly ruin everything. Walking over to one of the stalls she visited every week she started to run her fingers through the many layers of fabrics.

"How much is this?" she asked, holding up rich green cotton.

"That’s one silver coin for a yard, milady," an old man replied. 

"I think this will suit you better," whispered a familiar voice from behind her, startling her slightly and holding a piece of passionately deep red silk.

"Don’t do that!" she exclaimed, elbowing him in his side. 

"Ouch!" exclaimed Robin. 

"I have this for you," Marian whispered, pulled out the letter and slid it into his hand. "Leave now and read it when you are back at the camp."

"You and your orders," Robin laughed, as a grin slid across his face. Marian’s feistiness was one of the things that made her so attractive. 

"Milady is there a problem?" asked one of the guards, stepping forward and holding onto his sword once he had realised that Marian was talking with a man. If Sir Guy was to find out he knew he would lose his job, and possibly a hand.

"No, I just asked this gentleman’s opinion on this fabric for my ball gown.” Marian assured that guard. “I think I shall have four yards of this green cotton." Marian smiled at the old man.

"That is a good choice milady, it will suit you well." smiled Robin from beneath his hood. He turned and walked away, holding the letter tight in his fist and looking back at Marian as she was handed her fabric. 

"Good day, sir and thank you." she smiled sweetly at the old man, happy that she had once again handed her letter to Robin undetected


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden deep in Sherwood Forest, Robin returned to the camp where his gang awaited his return.

“What’s happening? Master, you had been gone far too long!” exclaimed Much. 

“Patience, patience my friend,” laughed Robin, sliding down a hill. “Marian has given me a letter.”

“What does it say?” asked Djaq.

“Give me a chance.” Robin replied, sitting down and unfolding the crumpled paper. He read it out loud for everyone to hear.

“Robin I have some news and I am not quite sure what to make of it.” Robin started.

“That’s a first.” Will muttered under his breath. 

“I know that you are fully aware that the Black Knights are coming to the castle later this evening, but I have found out that there is one that seems more important than the rest. He has not replied to his invitation and seems to have no intention of coming...” Robin continued. 

“Oh the Sheriff will not be too happy about that!” interrupted Much, leaning on one leg, folding his arms and trying to look intelligent.

“...which has angered the Sheriff a great deal...”

“What did I say? Isn’t that just what I said?” Much crowed, but Robin continued as though Much hadn’t spoken.

“...but the startling thing is that no one seems to know this mans name; he is just referred to as Hertfordshire...”

“Hertfordshire!!” exclaimed Little John. 

“Yes Hertfordshire, what do you know?” Robin instantly asked.

“Not a lot,” admitted John. “All I know is that he is very powerful and very rich. He is sort of a legend, some say he doesn’t even exist!”

“He has some of the greatest ships in the country; my father used to tell me about them when I was   
young.” Will added. 

“But no one has ever seen him; well, I don’t know anyone who has.” John continued. Robin sat with a thoughtful expression on his face. He could understand why it didn’t make much sense to Marian; it wasn’t making much sense to him. Why wasn’t this Hertfordshire going to the castle when he was a Black Knight? Surely it was compulsory, so none of this made any sense. 

“Well good job he isn’t going to the castle, that’s what I say.” said Much in his snooty voice.

“There is more to the letter, are you going to let me finish?” enquired Robin. At the gangs assent, he continued. “Guy has been sent to go and get him.”

“I knew this was too good to be true,” muttered Much.

“I fear for the villager’s safety. I cannot go too far from the castle so there is very little I can do. I hope that this will make more sense to you than it does me.” Robin let out a huge sigh when he had finished reading this letter and for once he didn’t know what he was going to do. He had no plan up his sleeve; not even half a plan.

“I don’t get it,” said Will, interrupting the silence.

“What do you mean?” Djaq asked.

“Why has Marian told us this? We know what Guy is like and there’s no way he is going to find this Hertfordshire if, like John said, no one has ever seen him. He might just be a myth” he explained.

“It would be like looking for a needle in a hay stack,” John added.

“At the Ball with a room full of nobles, it defiantly would be” Much said finished Little John’s sentence.

“The ball?” Djaq echoed back, a little confused. Robin was sitting on a tree stump with his head in his hands thinking, when he suddenly looked up. 

“The ball!” he said, as a huge grin slid across his face. 

“Oh no, not the look. I hate that look,” stuttered Much, backing away slowly from Robin, knowing he had a plan, and one he wasn’t going to like.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening black-cloaked men upon strong black horses arrived at the castle, sending clouds of dust into the air.

“Come on, you know the routine,” said Alan, standing at the castle entrance. Alan had once been one of Robin’s men, until he became greedy, wanting money and power. Sir Guy once caught him playing tricks on the villagers in an attempt to part them from what little money they had. Guy arrested him at once knowing that he was one of Robin’s men. He wanted information and bribed Alan with money to get the details he wanted. Once Robin found out that Alan had betrayed him he threw him out of the camp. It was then that Alan became Guys right hand man, doing all the little jobs that Guy thought were not important enough for him to do. Each of the men extended their hand from beneath their cloak, exposing a ring; each had a ring with an eagle on it; the Sheriff’s signature. 

“Go on, in you go,” Alan said quite proudly. He really felt like he was of some importance when Guy wasn’t there; when it was his turn to give out the orders, instead of following them. The men climbed down from their horses and handed the reins to the stable boy, who looked quite vulnerable holding half a dozen stallions steady as the men strode off into the castle where they would soon meet the Sheriff in one of the private chambers.

Moments after the arrival of the Black Knights, Guy came striding up the stairs into the castle empty-handed. His heart was racing; racing with fear. His nerves stretched like elastic bands; his palms were sweaty inside his leather gloves; well, more than they normally were. He was always letting the Sheriff down and he knew it, but he wasn’t sure how he was going to get out of it this time. He had travelled to all the villages, but no one knew where to find this Hertfordshire.

For once Guy believed them. They normally gave up information in exchange for a few silver coins unless it had anything to do with Robin Hood; they had a level of loyalty to that outlaw that angered Guy a great deal. Hertfordshire, Hertfordshire, Hertfordshire; the name was driving him crazy. He hadn’t even met the man but knew he already despised him. He was sure though, that he would soon find him and when he did he would take great pleasure in watching him hang, Guy was positive that a hanging would be Hertfordshire’s punishment for betraying Prince John, the Sheriff and for not fulfilling his duty as one of the Black Knights. Walking through the many corridors of the cold, stone castle Guy finally arrived at the Sheriff’s personal chamber. He took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door.

“Enter!” bellowed the Sheriff. Guy opened the huge oak door and entered the room, the door hinges screeching as it closed behind him.

“Ah Gisborne, have you got any good news?” asked the Sheriff quite cheerfully, admiring his reflection in the looking glass.

“No, my Lord,” admitted Guy.

“What?!!” screamed the Sheriff, turning and giving Guy a look that should have killed him on the spot. “So where is he?”

“I couldn’t find him. I went to all the villages and no one even knew who he was.” said Guy, lowering his head knowing what was to come 

“You buffoon!!” boomed the Sheriff, loud enough to make the castle walls tremble. He stormed over to Guy, raised his hand and struck him, making his face burn. 

“I’m sorry, my Lord.” Guy said in his deep voice, trying to make sure it didn’t tremble with pain.

“So you flaming well should be! Come on, the Black Knights are waiting.” ordered the Sheriff, pushing past Guy and storming down the corridor towards one of the halls, where the Knights were waiting on his arrival.

Back at the entrance to the castle, a figure emerged from the early evening mist wearing a long black cloak, which flapped in the wind. A long hood covered their face, hiding their identity. 

“Who’s there?” called out one of the guards, with a hint of fear in his voice. The figure kept coming forward not saying a word. “I order you to stay where you are!” continued the guard.

“What’s going on here?” said a familiar voice from behind the guard, who was startled all the same. 

“Look,” pointed the guard. Alan, who was not involved in the meeting with Guy and the Sheriff, had been walking round the castle on Guys orders to keep an eye out for any interruptions, meaning a certain outlaw. That can not be Robin, he thought to himself, this person is far too tall to be Robin and far too slim to be John. An expression of confusion slid across Alan’s face as this mysterious figure stood right in front of him. As he stood there, trying to guess what they would do, Alan understood that there was something about this stranger that made him feel uneasy. He slowly moved his hand to rest it on the hilt of his dagger; there was no way that this was Robin or anyone connected to him. 

“And you are?” asked Alan. The person who had hid themselves behind their cloak didn’t say a word; they simply slid their hand out from beneath the cloth and revealed the same ring that had been worn by the other Black Knights. This confused Alan even more. He himself had counted the Knights as they had arrived. No others were expected, well none that he was aware of. He wasn’t sure what to do. Should he take this stranger to the hall, or should he send him on his way? If he was a not a Black Knight, even though he had the ring, and Alan let him in, there would be war in the hall and Alan would more than likely end up killed. But, then again, if he was a Black Knight and Alan sent him on his way, Guy would give him a beating and Sheriff would watch him hang, so either way he would end up dead. He decided to take a chance and let him in, reasoning that he would rather die fighting than be hung for the pleasure of the Sheriff. 

“They are meeting in the hall,” Alan informed the stranger, and stepped aside to let him pass. The person glided along the stone corridors of the castle as though floating on air. When they come to the door of the room housing the rest of the Black Knights and the Sheriff, were the mysterious figure looked up to find that Alan had been following him, keeping to the shadows. They didn’t bother to look again; merely opened the heavy oak door as though it were as light as a feather and fearlessly entered the room.

“Welcome my friends,” said the Sheriff, rising from his chair situated at the top of the room. There were several chairs placed in a huge circle round the room, almost the same as the Sheriffs but not quite. All the men that were once hiding their faces beneath their hooded cloaks had now exposed their faces, revealing their identities. Although Guy was one of the black knights he didn’t sit at a chair like everyone else, he stood tall and proud behind the Sheriff’s chair, arms folded in front of him and looking down his nose at everyone.

“We are all here today on this glorious day to...” began the Sheriff.

The doors to the hall opened to admit a tall, slender figure, interrupting the Sheriff mid-sentence. 

“And you are?” he asked, turning to see this hooded person standing in the middle of the doorway. His request was met with silence. Guy panicked. 

“Hood!!!” he said out loud to himself, drawing his sword and placing himself in front of the Sheriff. 

“So nice of you to have joined us!” laughed the Sheriff from behind Guy. 

“Show yourself Hood!” exclaimed Guy. He was getting rather impatient. Why wouldn’t Hood show himself and fight? Maybe he was losing his nerve after all. The mysterious intruder stepped forward leaving the doors to slam behind them, and slowly lifted their slim, bare arms, pulling the hood away from their face.

“My name is Hertfordshire, not Hood” they said. Guy lowered his sword and stood staring in complete amazement at the figure in front of him.

“Oh, this has got to be a joke!” laughed the Sheriff, clapping his hands together.


	5. Chapter 5

The great hall was filled with Lords, Ladies and nobles. Music, food and wine were in abundance and everyone seemed very merry. The stone walls didn’t seem to be as cold and unforgiving as they usually were, and for once the castle was full of happiness; a happiness that made Marian feel uneasy. There was something going on and she knew it; Guy had not so much as looked at her all evening, but she continued to walk round the room in the hope that she might over hear something that could be of use to Robin. 

“Marian…Marian!” whispered a voice from one of the corners of the room as Marian was passing. It startled her at first until she realized it was Robin in one of the guard’s uniforms. It was something he had done many times before and, taking a quick glance round the room, she recognized the rest of the gang in the same clothing. Marian always wondered how they managed to attack these guards and take their armour without Guy finding out. Surely Guy would know the difference, but obviously not, as they wouldn’t have kept getting away with it if he did.

“Robin, you shouldn’t be here!” she hissed.

“And miss out on all the fun?” said Robin, with a smirk on his face.

“Have you found out anything?” Marian asked, getting straight to the point. 

“No, that’s why we are here. Has Guy told you anything more?” He countered.

“No, he hasn’t.” she admitted. “I haven’t spoken to him since this morning. I don’t know what their plan are, let alone if Hertfordshire is here, although I suspect that he is.”

“The Sheriff wouldn’t be so smug if he wasn’t.” said Robin.

“Exactly!” Marian replied, smiling, and then slowly walked away from Robin not wanting to cause any suspicion   
Guy, along the rest of the Black Knights sat with the Sheriff at the top of the room drinking their wine and eating their food. The Sheriff sat there looking rather smug. Well, he had every reason to feel smug; everything was going to plan and if Robin was to try and interfere there was no a lot he could do. 

“This is marvellous. Marvellous, don’t you think Gisborne?” asked the Sheriff, waving his arms in the air. Not giving Guy the chance to reply he continued with a smirk, “I have a feeling that Marian is feeling a little unwanted, Gisborne.” 

“Where is Hertfordshire?” Guy asked the Sheriff.

“Oh, you’re impatient to see my little guest Gizzy aren’t you” replied the Sheriff, grinning.

“No, my Lord.” Guy responded feeling a little peeved. 

The grand hall fell silent as a tall, slim woman entered the room, grabbing the attention of every person there. Men looked upon her with lust, women with envy, for she was wearing a long, off the shoulder, tightly fitted black silk dress. The sleeves were also long and tight all the way down to her wrist; jewels sparkled as though dancing across her neck. Her hair was as dark as the night, her eyes as deep and blue as the sea and she not so much walked as floated across the room. She had glided half way across the hall when the Sheriff met her. 

“You look…ravishing, Hertfordshire, my Lady.” he smirked, almost licking his lips, looking her up and down as though she were on display for his personal enjoyment. “What shall I call you?”

“Good evening, my Lord” she said sternly, standing upright and thereby towering over the Sheriff. “My name is Lady Elizabeth of Hertfordshire, but you may call me what you like.”

“Come join me and the rest of the Knights,” he invited, practically pulling her towards the table. “Gisborne, what shall I call her, Elizabeth, Lizzy, Eliza or just Hertfordshire?” the Sheriff wondered aloud, but before Guy got a chance to reply he was interrupted. 

“I would prefer it if you would not talk about me as though I were not in the room. I may be a woman in a man’s world but I have just as much power as you, so I think I deserve a little more respect than that!” Elizabeth intoned severely.

“Quite right, my apologies,” the Sheriff laughed meaninglessly. “Gisborne, get the lady a chair.” he continued to order. “Lizzy, you will have to forgive my lieutenant; he is not used to being in the company of beautiful women.” 

“My Lady,” Guy said, sternly but deeply, from behind the woman and tucked a chair in behind her allowing her to sit. 

“Thank you, Sir….”

“Sir Guy of Gisbourne.” he replied, and seated himself on the other side of the Sheriff. 

“Now, Gizzy, I want you to keep Lizzy company…try to soften her up a bit.” the Sheriff whispered in Guys ear. “Gizzy and Lizzy; sounds good, doesn’t it?” He started to laugh at Guys expense. Guy rolled his eyes and reluctantly did as he was told.

“Robin, who is that?” asked Much, standing bolt upright next to Robin in one of the corners of the hall, looking at the lady seated next to Guy. “She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” he sighed. 

“That’s Hertfordshire,” said Will walking over to them with Alan not far behind.

“You’re kidding,” Robin laughed, “people have been in fear of a, a woman!”

“I ain’t being funny right, but Marian is a woman and she scares me sometimes.” Alan stated, as though it happened every once in a while. Alan may be Guy’s man now, but he was still on talking terms with Robin and would give out little bits of information to the gang if Marian wished, as he had a lot more freedom than she did. 

“That’s true, very true,” stuttered Much. “What are we going to do?”

“Can’t Marian do something?” Will suggested. 

“Let me think. I’ll have to talk to Marian and find out how long this woman is going to be here. Perhaps the Sheriff will allow Marian to befriend her, as she is the only other noble woman in the castle. That way we will be able to find out more information; more than we could get from Guy.”

“That’s not much of a plan,” said Much from under his heavy helmet.

“Well it’s going to have to do.” sighed Robin.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the evening seemed to go quite smoothly and without any interruptions, which pleased the Sheriff a great deal, although he wasn’t too happy with Guy. He was meant to be softening up Elizabeth but the Sheriff had barely heard a word pass her lips all evening.

“Lizzy, I am expecting you to stay here in the castle tonight.” he said suddenly, eyeing her up and down as she sat straight in the chair, looking out upon the rest of the guests. 

“No, I can not intrude on your generosity much longer,” she said coldly, still looking ahead. 

“Nonsense, I insist.” he continued, before sinking his teeth into a chicken leg. 

“No, my Lord, I insist upon leaving.” she replied sternly, challenging him with a stare. 

“Very well, where do you intend on staying? I am sure Gisborne here will put you up at Locksley.” suggested the Sheriff, a little peeved.

Guy leaned forward and gave the Sheriff a look that should have killed him there and then. He hated it when the Sheriff did this; Locksley was his and he did not want to share it with anyone. 

“I will ride back to Hertfordshire.” Elizabeth stated. 

“Through the night?” the Sheriff exclaimed. 

“Yes, my Lord.” she confirmed.

“No, no, no!” the Sheriff suddenly screamed, like a spoilt child. “There are rebels in that forest; outlaws who would not think twice about attacking a beautiful woman like your self!” he continued more calmly, hoping to scare her into staying. He had a feeling that he could make good use of her, and he would loathe letting her leave.

“I think you will find that I am more than capable of looking after myself.” Elizabeth assured him. 

“Oh yes, I have heard the stories.” smiled the Sheriff, deviously. “But you are staying here and that is that.” stated the Sheriff suddenly getting tried of this game. “Anyway, I have a Lady staying here who is in need of a little friend.” he smiled over at Marian. “Marian, come here,” he called out to her. 

“Yes, my Lord?” inquired Marian, standing in front of the table where the Sheriff, Guy and the lady were sitting. “I have a little friend for you; this is Lady Elizabeth of Hertfordshire.” smiled the Sheriff, leaning back in his chair and awaiting Marians reaction. 

“Hertfordshire!” she exclaimed, shocked.

“Yes.” grinned the Sheriff; pleased that he had got the reaction he was hoping for. 

“Good evening, my Lady.” Marian smiled sweetly, trying to restrain the shock. 

“Good evening.” Elizabeth replied coldly to the woman stood before her. Marian was slightly taken aback by the rudeness of this woman. She may be the Hertfordshire that people had feared and had quite the reputation of power and glory, but there was no need to be rude.

“Lizzy is going to be staying here.” smiled the Sheriff. 

“My Lady, how long do you think you will be staying?” Marian asked, trying to rise above the rudeness. 

“Just until tomorrow.” Elizabeth replied, bluntly. 

“No, you must stay here longer than that; think of it as a holiday!” exclaimed the Sheriff. “You have not yet shown me what you can do with that sword of yours,” he continued, reaching for the first excuse that came to mind.

“If I must,” Elizabeth replied giving into the Sheriff’s demands, looking right through Marian as if she were not there.

“Yes, you do and, oh yes Marian, I expect you to be a good little girl and show Lizzy here around the castle grounds tomorrow, with your guards, and perhaps take a horse ride; Gisborne will accompany you.” said the Sheriff, now looking at Guy. “Can't have my guest being kidnapped by outlaws can we Gisborne?”

“No, my Lord.” Guy replied, sitting back into his chair. He did not know why he had to go with them on their ride, although spending some time with Marian wouldn’t be displeasing. But from what he had heard, this Hertfordshire was a fighter and a warrior; she really didn’t need his protection. 

Later that evening when Guy had returned to Locksley he could not get Hertfordshire or, as the sheriff liked to call her ‘Lizzy’, out of his head, and not in a good way either. She was cold and silent; she had only spoken when she was directly spoken too; she was so intense, giving little away. There was something about this woman that he didn’t like, but he wasn’t quite sure what it was. He couldn’t read her that he was sure of. All he knew was that she was hiding something; why else would someone so beautiful want to disguise themselves as a man for all these years? Her past was so much a part of the myth that surrounded her, yet it seemed like she didn’t have one. He had to find out more about her if he was to know what he was really dealing with.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Marian was strolling along the corridors of the castle towards the kitchen. Since she had not had her breakfast brought to her bedchamber that morning, as had been the routine for many weeks, she was now on the hunt for some food as she was more than just starving. The evening before had gone quite well, or as well as could be expected, she thought. Robin had not been detected, which was a good thing and she now knew who Hertfordshire was. That was also a good thing, since she was staying in the castle and would be able to keep an eye on her. Marian had spent most of the evening observing Elizabeth’s behaviour and had detected something she didn’t like. She seemed damaged somehow; disturbed. She behaved like an ice queen towards everyone who wanted to make her acquaintance. After being so rudely snubbed by the woman, she could think of nothing worse than having to spend time with her, but she was now quite intrigued by what she might discover about this Ice Queen. Just before she was to open the great oak door that led to the kitchen, an arrow swooped through the air just skimming her face, and giving her quite a fright.

“Robin,” she sighed to herself in frustration. 

“You called?” laughed Robin, emerging from the shadows. 

“You have to stop doing that!” Marian said sternly, and folded her arms in front of her. “It’s a waste of arrows.” 

“How else am I to get your attention?” Robin asked seductively, slowly stepping closer to her.

“Stop it and tell me what you want!” she demanded.

“Isn’t that clear?” he said, bending his head down a little to try and attach his lips to hers. 

“No!” she exclaimed, pushing him away from her. “Not here and not now! What do you really want, information perhaps?”

“Ok,” said Robin, looking at her with his puppy dog eyes, “what do you know?”

“Nothing.” Marian admitted.

“Nothing?” repeated Robin.

“As I said, nothing. I haven’t seen Guy this morning so no, I have no information.” she confirmed.

“You saw him last night, I was there, remember?” Robin prompted.

“But he was with the sheriff,” she reminded him. “Do you really think he is going to tell me anything whilst the Sheriff is introducing me to Hertfordshire?”

“Mm, I saw that. What did she say?” asked Robin

“Nothing. She was cold and rude and I will be spending the rest of the day showing her around the castle grounds.” Marian complained.

“Become her friend!” suggested Robin.

“Oh, I wondered when my orders would start,” Marian replied, rolling her eyes.

“Now, don’t be like that” cajoled Robin.

“Like what?” asked Marian.

“You know what,” said Robin. “Just be her friend. It shouldn’t be too hard, if you can cope with Gisborne then this Hertfordshire will be a piece of cake.”

“If you say so,” Marian doubtfully replied

“What do you mean?” Robin asked. 

“In my opinion she is worse than Guy. With Guy I just have to flutter my eye lashes and he does what ever I want, but she is rude and cold, I will probably end up killing her” she joked.

“Or she will kill you,” murmured Robin, “I have heard she is a murderer, a cold blooded killer, so please be nice and stay safe.”

“What exactly have you heard?” asked Marian.

“It’s a long story we don’t have time,” said Robin.

“Tell me!” Marian demanded. 

“Alright, alright. The King’s men killed her family,” he began.

“Why?” interrupted Marian.

“I don’t know,” he continued, “but somehow she got away, killed the man that was put in charge of Hertfordshire and took his place. The only people that knew that Hertfordshire was a woman were her courtiers, so King Richard never found out what was going on.

“Why won’t they speak out?” wondered Marian.

“She killed those who did, so no one else will after that,” said Robin.

“Oh!” exclaimed Marian.

“After her family’s deaths she swore she would get her revenge and avenge their deaths with royal blood.” finished Robin.

“That’s why she is a Black Knight!” surmised Marian.

“Exactly, but the Hertfordshire lands are looked after so well, she can’t be so evil” continued Robin. “However, she wants revenge and she wants to make her family proud, so she has become a monster. Please, Marian, do as I say and don’t cross her. Please don’t try and fight her. She will kill you, there is no doubt about it and I couldn’t bear to lose you.”

“Ok, I will do as you say…for once.” she said, with a smile on her face. 

“Marian,” called out a voice, “the Sheriff wants to see you.” Alan walked towards her. 

“I am coming.” she called out in reply, and turned to agree to Robin’s terms, only to find that he had disappeared.

Marian took a deep breath and followed Alan down the corridor and into the hall where the Sheriff was sitting with Guy and Elizabeth. 

“Come and join us, Marian,” smiled the Sheriff, smugly “Come here and sit next to your new little friend.” 

Marian did as she was told. She didn’t want to get on the wrong side of the Sheriff whist the Ice Queen was in the room.   
“Come on Marian, you have to talk Lizzy here into eating. I had these berries picked just for her, and I’m beginning to think her ungrateful,” continued the Sheriff, menacingly, and as though Elizabeth wasn’t in the room.

“I am not ungrateful, just not hungry.” Elizabeth interrupted sternly. Marian took note of the anger on her face; the first sign of emotion she has seen from Elizabeth. 

“Eat!” ordered Guy, matching Elizabeth’s glare. 

“Perhaps you should eat a little. We are going on a ride later this afternoon and you will need your energy.” Marian smiled sweetly, trying not to be intimidated by this stranger. 

“I am leaving!” Elizabeth exclaimed, and rose from her chair. Guy jumped from his seat, drawing his sword from his belt. 

“Am I to assume that you wish to fight me?” she continued, looking Guy up and down as if he were a piece of dirt on the sole of her shoe. Marian found it quite hard not to laugh at that; Guy was not going to like being treated like a peasant by a woman, even if she did have a higher status than him. This was going to get interesting, Marian thought to her self. Elizabeth stood tall and without a flicker of fear in her eyes. 

“Oh put that away Gisborne, I don’t fancy floating in your blood,” laughed the Sheriff.

“My Lord!” exclaimed Guy. 

“Oh just sit down,” the Sheriff ordered, “both of you. You behave yourself, missy, or I’ll have you thrown in the dungeon and left to rot. I can’t have you killing my men.”

“So how exactly do you plan to get me there? I can assure you I will not go of my own free will.” Elizabeth stated, as sternly and as coldly as ever.

Marian looked up at her in admiration; it had taken real guts to answer the Sheriff back like that.

“I need you here, you’re a Black Knight, but perhaps you need to be reminded of where your loyalties lie.” snarled the Sheriff, starting to lose his patience. 

“I am a Black Knight, not your servant. We discussed everything that needed to be discussed last night, so there is no need for me to stay. I have to get back to Hertfordshire; you are not the only one who is in charge of a county.” intoned Elizabeth.  
“I thought you might like to see to the plans yourself; see our little plan come to life, after all the history you have with the man in question.” smiled the Sheriff, knowing, from the look on her face that he had won. He knew this would satisfy her thirst for revenge. Marian sat there, quite uncomfortable, for she knew what they were talking about, well part of it anyway. She knew what the plan was but she didn’t know how the plan was going to work. 

“Very well, I will stay.” Elizabeth accepted, before sitting down. Guy only sat down once she had, keeping an eye on her; this was going to be harder than he thought.

“Now, enough of this silliness. Eat; you’re going to have a long day. I hope you have not forgotten that Marian is going to show you around the castle grounds today.” the Sheriff reminded her.

“No, I had not.” Elizabeth said coldly, not really caring; as yet she had not even acknowledged Marian’s presence at the table. It didn’t take long for everyone to eat their breakfast; Elizabeth had reluctantly eaten the fruit that the Sheriff had sent for. It had been the best spread of food Marian had seen in weeks. Breakfast was usually just a slice of bread and some milk; she was lucky if she got an apple, so she took full advantage of the food and ate as much as she could without looking like she was eating for the sake of it. She was a lady after all. 

“So Marian, where do you intend on taking little Lizzy here?” asked the Sheriff, after he had stuffed his face. 

“Just to the market and the chambers of the castle that I am allowed to enter,” she replied, not really knowing what to say; she hadn’t really thought about where she was going to take Elizabeth. 

“That sounds good. GUARDS!!” he yelled suddenly. Two men came running in with their heavy armour and bowed to the Sheriff. “The ladies here are going on a tour, go with them.” he ordered. “Gisborne, you will go with them when they go for there little ride,” he continued in a lower tone, then leaned forward and spoke in almost a whisper, “keep an eye on my little Lizzy, I have a feeling she will try a little escape act.” 

“Yes my Lord.” Guy replied coldly, and then looked threateningly at Elizabeth. 

“Off you go girlies, go and have fun!” the Sheriff said with a hint of sarcasm. Elizabeth stood, left the table and strode out of the dining hall in a foul temper. 

“Thank you, my Lord.” Marian smiled. She too stood, then left the table and hurried after Elizabeth.


	8. Chapter 8

Marian rushed down the cold corridors to try and catch up with Lady Elizabeth, but could not see her. It was as if she had vanished into thin air. Marian continued to walk down the corridor, not sure whether she should alert Guy or not. She walked over to one of the open arched windows of the caste and looked out over Nottingham to see if Elizabeth had in fact escaped from the claws of the Sheriff, before alerting Guy unnecessarily.

“Looking for someone?” asked a cold voice from the shadows. Marian turned suddenly, preparing to defend her self, after practically jumped out of her skin. 

“Oh, it’s you,” Marian sighed in relief.

“PARDON?” Elizabeth exclaimed. 

“I’m sorry my Lady, you gave me a fright.” Marian apologised, recovering quickly.

“I didn’t mean to startle you. I take it you were looking for me.” stated Elizabeth, looking down her nose at Marian.

“Yes, my Lady.” Marian confirmed.

“Why?” Elizabeth asked sternly, folding her arms across her defensively yet managing to be as intimidating as possible, a mixture Marian didn’t think was possible till she had met Guy. 

“I am meant to be showing you around the castle. You did say that you were aware of the plans for today.” Marian reminded her.

“I know, but what if I do not wish to go? Let’s say, hypothetically, that I disappeared; what would happen? ” Elizabeth queried. 

“I will have to inform Sir Guy,” replied Marian.

“And what is he to me?” Elizabeth laughed, mockingly.

“He is the Sheriffs lieutenant, so if I inform him, he will inform the Sheriff,” Marian smiled quite smugly, “and he will have you punished for being disobedient.” Marian continued. There was a slight pause, as a thoughtful expression crossed Elizabeth’s face as if, despite the consequences, she was still contemplating leaving the castle. Instead she sighed in apparent defeat.

“Well then, I don’t have much choice do I?” she replied. 

“Not really, my Lady” Marian smiled sweetly. She really liked the idea of having control over this woman that everyone had feared so much. To be honest Marian couldn’t really see what all the fuss was about; this lady, this Hertfordshire seemed to give up quite easily. 

The sun was high in the sky and the castle was beginning to get quite stuffy, when it was time for Marian to go on a horse ride with Elizabeth, she was quite pleased, even if it was just for the fresh air. They walked her over to the stables where they found Sir Guy leaning against the doorframe, waiting for them.

“Good afternoon ladies,” he said, smiling a little half smile, his arms folded across his chest. 

“Good afternoon, Sir Guy,” Marian replied, thinking it only polite to address him. Elizabeth, on the other hand, just ignored his presence, which angered him a great deal. 

“Where is my horse?” Elizabeth asked sternly, quite disgusted that she had been handed something that looked more like a pony, compared to the tall strong black stallion she was used to. The stable boy jumped backed startled by this lady’s tone and looked straight at Guy. Elizabeth noticed the boy’s reaction and walked slowly towards Guy. “Or is it you I should be asking?” Guy did not reply, he just stood up tall and tried to tower over this woman. “I warn you, don’t try my patience,” Elizabeth said in such a way that it shocked both Guy and Marian. 

“Fetch the lady her horse,” he said coldly to the stable boy, without taking his angry glare from Elizabeth.

“But….Sir..” stuttered the poor boy.

“NOW!!” Guy shouted, turning his glare to the boy, who ran away in fear.

“Now that was uncalled for,” sneered Elizabeth, looking down her nose at him before following the boy into the dark cold stable. Guy turned and pounded his fist into the stables wooden exterior. Marian stood there rooted to the floor; she could not believe what she was seeing; the Guy she knew would never have allowed anyone to talk to him like that, let alone a woman. 

“Sir Guy,” she started.

“YES!” he shouted, turning back though forgetting to whom he was speaking.  
“I’m sorry Marian, forgive me,” he said, sliding his hand as well as his eyes down the beam of wood. 

“She seems to be getting that reaction from everyone.” Marian smiled, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

“Has she been like this with you?” asked Guy.

“Yes, my Lord, with everyone.” Marian confirmed.

“Has she spoken to you in confidence?” he asked.

“No, she has hardly spoken a word all day,” replied Marian.

“If she is up to something, you’ll tell me wont you?”said Sir Guy, almost making it sound like a plea rather than an order. 

“Are we to be going on this ride or just stand here all afternoon?” Interrupted Elizabeth, with a hint of sarcasm, as she walked out into the yard along side her horse. 

It didn’t take long for Marian and Guy to mount their horses, although Elizabeth was much quicker, which didn’t go down too well with Guy. This woman seemed to be good at every thing; it was as if there was nothing she couldn’t do. He wanted her gone and as soon as possible if he was going to keep his job. Perhaps that is what she is up to, she wants my job, he thought to himself, as he rode his horse close behind Elizabeth and Marian, and then realised that it couldn’t be that; if she wanted his job she would be trying to get rid of him, not trying to leave. 

“So what do you think of Nottingham so far?” Marian asked, trying to make conversation with Elizabeth, or Hertfordshire, or whatever she liked to call herself.

“It is like nothing I have ever seen before.” was her reply. Marian wasn’t sure if it was meant as an insult or a compliment towards the Sheriff. There was yet more silence; nothing but a few birds singing in the trees. It didn’t take long for Guy to notice where Elizabeth was looking. 

“Don’t even think about it,” he said, suddenly. 

“What?” asked Marian, a little confused. 

“Not you, her” said Guy, indicating Elizabeth.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Elizabeth said, continuing to ride in the direction of the forest.

“Get back here!” Guy ordered, but Elizabeth took no notice. “GET BACK HERE NOW!!” he bellowed, but once again Elizabeth took no notice of him and continued to rise towards the edge of the forest.


End file.
